My Episode 3 Theory
by Yoda77
Summary: This is what I believe how things will go down in Episode 3. I've got some pretty good theories. R&R!!!


STAR WARS EPISODE III: The Fall of the Jedi  
  
This is my theory of Episode III. First, note that the Clone Wars are still going on and the battle is far from over. Ok, here we go.  
  
The Clone Wars have begun between the armies of the Republic and the Separatists causing unrest in the now Imperial Senate. Chancellor Palpatine has renamed himself Emperor Palpatine and has issued an accusation against the Jedi Order, accusing them of initiating the war. The Clone Army of the Republic has now fallen under Palpatine's control and the Separatist movement is diminishing. Count Dooku, now Darth Tyrannus, is behind a masterful plan of Darth Sidious' to create the ultimate weapon a DEATH STAR, with enough firepower to destroy a planet. With the Dark Side of the Force increasing rapidly, the Jedi have no choice but to reveal to the Senate their weakening power. Senator Amidala has returned to the Senate and has sided with the Republic announcing herself to be the strongest supporter for Palpatine. Anakin Skywalker has been assigned a mission to seek out Darth Tyrannus and to discover the evil presence in the Senate..  
  
Fade in: Space over Couresant Location: Sidious' Lair  
  
Sidious and Tyrannus discuss the plans to build the Death Star and decide that they must develop a believeable story to get the Jedi looking like bad guys. Tyrannus then will say that he remembers fighting with Anakin Skywalker and recalls that he sensed much anger and fear in him and that the Force was strong in him. Sidious will respond by saying he has a close bond with Anakin and has followed his Jedi career very closely. He then says if he could be turned, he would be a powerful ally. Palpatine will then explain his plan to get the Jedi on the wrong side of the universe. He will say that the Jedi are becoming too arrogant and too self-glorified and greedy. (Note in AOTC Yoda mentions something about Jedi becoming arrogant and is becoming a common trait among new Jedi and the older, more wiser ones as well being too sure of themselves or something). Palpy will then say that the Jedi wanted to start the war just to prove their power and are losing their sense of care for the common people. He will then suggest that the new protectors should be protectors of more value and quantity-clones. A never ending police force that will be totally under his control (Remember Clones only take orders at this point that is all). With the Senate against the Jedi, and their powers weakening, they will be all but helpless against my army. Tyrannus will then say that Master Yoda even will not be able to stop our plan. The rise of the Sith is upon us. Tyrannus will then leave and go to Geonosis and discuss the Death Star plans with the Geonosians. Palpy will leave and go to the Imperial Senate to make his proposal.  
  
Location-Senate  
  
The Jedi, who are beginning to feel their ability to see through the Force fading even more, decide they must tell the Senate. Yoda will be reluctant and say that our enemies will surely discover our weakness and bring grave danger to the Order. He will then say that Young Skywalker is becoming less and less compliant with the council and will say something like "Clouded the future of Jedi Skywalker is. Much anger is sense in him. Mace Windu will then say that he remembers Obi-Wan saying that the Senate was controlled by the Dark Side of the Force. Yoda will then say that Sifo-Dyas must be behind this. (Meaning Sidious, I believe), and says Dooku must also be involved. Yoda will then say that Mace should be the representative for the Jedi Order and tell the Senate. Mace agrees and goes off to the Senate.  
  
Cut to Senate Chamber Palpy will be making his little speech to the Delegates and will criticize the Jedi Order, saying they have grown weak. Then Mace will walk in and address Palpy. Palpy will say something like this is what I'm talking about, they have no respect anymore. Mace will give a puzzled look and explain the Jedi's situation. EP(Emperor Palpatine) will then say so you have grown weak. I suggest that we find a new peacekeeper for the galaxy. I propose the Jedi Order to be put out of power and extinguished from its place in the galaxy. Mace will look on in shock and then the Senate will cheer. The voting will occur and EP will tell Mace that all hope is lost for the Republic and the Jedi. They have lost their place. Mace will say something like "The Force will guide us". Then the votes will end and the Jedi will be declared out of power. EP will then tell Mace that the days of the Republic are waning and the days of the Jedi are numbered. Mace will then say that EP is a corrupt man or something like that and EP will just glare at him and laugh. Mace then leaves and returns to the Jedi council.  
  
Cut to Jedi Council  
  
Mace tells his experience to the council and then concludes by saying EP is corrupt and may be the dark side of the force Obi-Wan spoke of. Yoda will then say something like, known this we should have. Yoda will then say he had a feeling EP was the dark side of the force in the Senate. He will then ask Mace if he thinks EP is a Sith. Mace will say its still too unclear to assume he is a Sith lord. Yoda will then say he must speak with Young Skywalker and then says maybe he can help us discover the true identity of the Sith.  
  
Cut to Anakin's chambers  
  
Anakin will get the message from 3PO that he is summoned by the council. He will go and accept the mission of discovering the true identity of the Sith. When Yoda mentions EP being corrupt, Anakin get a little upset and defends the Emperor. Yoda then tells Anakin he must speak with EP and discover his true motives.  
  
Cut to Geonosis  
  
Tyrannus has ordered the construction of the Death Star. The Clones are to build it. I have a theory that the first Death Star in the OT is NOT the first DS. I have 2 good reasons. 1) Obi-Wan Kenobi recognized it in Episode IV. 2) Obi- Wan knew exactly where the tractor beam controls were.  
  
Anyway, the DS will get built and the Jedi will eventually learn of it. Anakin by this time is growing in the Dark Side and is introduced formally to Darth Tyrannus. EP will not be in his sidious form while this takes place. Anakin will then be told that EP is really Darth Sidious the Dark Lord of the Sith and Sith Master. He will explain that he is behind all of this and the Clone Wars were only part of his master plan to destroy the Jedi. Anakin will be enraged at this remembering his current master Obi Wan. EP will say that Obi Wan is growing weak. The light side of the force has no power. Only the Dark side will bring you power now, my young apprentice. Then Anakin will succumb to EP and be told to start hunting down and destroying the Jedi-including Obi-Wan. Meanwhile, Padme, who has birthed Luke and Leia, who are about 3 or 4, learns of EP's true identity from Obi-Wan. Obi-Wan says his apprentice Anakin is turning toward the dark side and decides the best thing to do would be to hide the children. He tells her if EP found out about them, they would be of a threat to him and could foil his ultimate plan. So Padme agrees to hide the children. She says that she will take Leia to Alderann to stay with Bail Organa and Obi-Wan will keep Luke. Anakin knows he had a son but doesn't know about his daughter because Leia was given a different name than Skywalker to hide her true identity from him. The name Organa was given to her instead, which is why he only knew that Luke was his child. Anyway the Clone War is being waged and the Jedi are on the run. Anakin tells the council before they go that EP is the Dark Lord of the Sith and that he in fact is Sifo-Dyas/Sidious. He also says that Tyrannus is his apprentice, yet none of the Jedi seem to know who that is because they all knew him as Dooku. Yoda then tells the Jedi to go and Mace takes them. Yoda then says that all hope is lost if Sidious is not destroyed. Mace Windu takes the entire Jedi Council and the Jedi from around the galaxy and takes them into war to battle the Clones and droids. Since the clones are under EP's control now instead of the Republic which by now has been demolished. Yoda stays behind with Obi-Wan and Anakin. Then Yoda will tell Obi-Wan and Anakin that Senator Amidala needs to be protected at all costs now. Then Obi-Wan and Anakin leave. Anakin tells Obi-Wan that he has some business to take care of and Obi-Wan says no and to come with him to protect the Senator. Then Anakin will say that he is sick of all of Obi-Wan's orders and says he will not obey them any longer. Obi-Wan is appalled by this and says Anakin WILL come with him. Then Anakin uses a dark force push on Obi-Wan and knocks him out. He then takes his ship and goes to see Sidious. When he arrives, Sidious will tell him that Darth Tyrannus is no longer of any use to him and that Anakin is much more strong than any Jedi in the universe. He tells Anakin that he must destroy Dooku and take his place at his side. Anakin says what about the other Jedi, and EP says we will destroy them ourselves. Then EP laughs that o-so-famous evil laugh of his and he and Anakin walk off. Meanwhile, Obi- Wan comes to his senses and is revisited by Qui-Gon's Ghost. Qui-Gon tells him that the Jedi are in great danger and Anakin is not the chosen one like he thought. QG then says that Anakin is on his way to the dark side and his new master is Darth Sidious/EP. He also reveals that Darth Tyrannus is Count Dooku and he will soon be destroyed. Then Qui-Gon says that if Amidala dies then Anakin will be lost to the dark side. Then he parts with telling Obi-Wan to be mindful and alert; Anakin is no longer of the Jedi Order. He will hunt down and destroy all the Jedi in the universe with the Emperor. You must tell master Yoda of this and remember, obi-wan, keep Amidala safe! It is the only hope for Anakin. She must stay alive. May the Force be with you, obi-wan. Obi-Wan then rushes back to the council and tells Yoda of the unexpected visit of Qui-Gon Jinn. Yoda says he must escape and senses that Obi-Wan must escape also. He then leaves and gets a ship and tells Obi-Wan to meet him on Naboo. Obi-Wan then goes and gets in his ship and gets Amidala and tells her everything. She decides to hand Luke over to Obi-Wan and says she will remain on courescant. Obi-Wan says he must protect her and she must come with him. She refuses and Obi-Wan leaves. Then, all of the sudden right before Obi-Wan gets in his ship, he hears a shrill cry from behind him. He looks around and sees a very familiar looking set of armor. He realizes then that it is Boba Fett and he has just assassinated Amidala. Then Obi-Wan fights Boba and Boba loses. Obi-Wan manages to escape with the dead body of Amidala and flys to naboo. He then is disgusted in himself for letting Amidala stay. And then he says something like, "All hope is lost now. The Sith have risen from the ashes." Meanwhile, Yoda visits the Jedi Library and asks Jocasta Nu if there is a certain planet with the dark side of the force in it. She pulls up a planet databank and says yes, master Yoda, a planet called Dagobah. It is a swampy, marshy planet with a dark side tree on it. Yoda then will tell her that he must escape there because the dark side force on the planet will shield him from the Emperor. Yoda leaves and flies to Naboo. Obi-Wan and Yoda meet up and Obi-Wan tells Yoda what happened. Yoda says that confront Anakin you must. Try to save him you must. Our last hope it is. To the dark side turn he must not. Yoda will then tell Obi-Wan of Dagobah and to meet him there when he is finished. Obi-Wan acknowledges him and leaves for courescant.  
  
Cut to Imperial Senate  
  
In the Senate a few branches are rebelling against the Emperor and have formed the Rebel Alliance. This rebellion includes Alderaan. Bail Organa, the new father of Leia, decides to be the leader of the rebellion. (The reason that I have left the Death Star out of the rest of this is because there is an 20-year gap between Episode III and Episode IV)  
  
Meanwhile, the Clones and the Jedi are still battling and many Jedi have died. The clones just keep coming it seems and the only Jedi left are Mace Windu, Ki-Adi-Mundi, Plo Koon, and Kit Fisto. MW will say that the Jedi must retreat and go back to courescant. They fight their way through back to the ship. As they approach the hangar they see their ship blown up before their eyes. Then MW and the others will look on in horror. MW will say that they should sneak into the hangar and try to steal another ship. Ki-Adi-Mundi says he and Plo Koon will distract the Clones while Kit Fisto and MW will try to get to the ship which will be an Imperial transport of some kind. There will be close to 300-500 clones in the hangar. Plo Koon and Ki-Adi-Mundi try using a Jedi Force push on a few of them and they are knocked away. Then the rest of the clones see them and start firing. This will be a very short battle. MW and KF sneak around the back of the hangar and use a force distraction similar to the one Obi-Wan uses in a new hope. This will distract the troopers long enough to allow the two Jedi to get on board the Imperial ship. The ship is loaded with weapons so MW and KF start firing taking the clones by surprise and defeating them off. Then Plo Koon and Ki-Adi-Mundi will run to the ship deflecting any blaster bolts that are coming from surviving clones. Then Plo Koon will make it on board but Ki-Adi-Mundi will trip and fall and take a laser bolt in the head. With only 3 Jedi left, the somber Jedi will flee Geonosis and return to Courescant.  
  
Cut to Naboo Yoda has just received word from MW that the battle against the clones was unsuccessful and that the Jedi have suffered a very heavy loss. Yoda will be very grim at the moment and then tell MW that he must try to escape to Dagobah with the others. MW says he will and then cuts off the holomessage with Yoda. MW lands on courescant and returns to the Jedi council with the others. Mace is then confronted by EP and is told that the Jedi Order is over. MW will then respond by saying they still have a chance or some line like that and then EP will say that their days are no longer of existence. He then will say that the Jedi will not escape the clones or the Sith. MW then realizes that EP is the Sith Lord Darth Sidious. He will ignite his light saber, but then Plo Koon will say there will be another time. He shuts it off and EP leaves. MW says they must leave immediately. MW and the others dart out of the council and as they are running out they run into Obi-Wan who has also learned of the EP's true identity. He will tell MW that Anakin is becoming more and more succeptable to the Dark Side and that he must confront him. MW says that he will try to help and the others also agree that helping Obi-Wan would be best in this situation. So they all go with Obi-Wan while master Yoda is on his way to Dagobah.  
  
Cut to Anakin/EP Anakin learns of Padme's death from EP and is enraged. Immediately EP says that he feels Anakin's anger and says to seek out Obi-Wan and destroy him. Anakin then says it is Obi-Wan's fault she is dead and that is the last straw with him or something of that nature. Anakin will then go to find Obi-Wan. Darth Tyrannus comes in after Anakin leaves and is told by EP that Anakin is ready to take DT's place. DT disagrees saying that he still is under the influence of his old master. EP will then say that his old master, being obi-wan has finally made Anakin filled with enough anger to push him to the dark side. He then will mention the Death Star and DT will say that it is almost complete. DT and EP then will leave and go visit the DS. Yet on their way, they run into the surviving Jedi. They already see that Anakin has found Obi-Wan and is fighting already. MW and the other Jedi try to tell Anakin to hold back and not to release his anger. Yet it is too late for him now and Obi-Wan is involved in a very heated battle. EP will then say good, good, my young apprentice. Now finish him. Anakin uses a Sith force push on Obi-Wan and he is knock backwards hitting his head on a post or pillar of some sort and is knocked unconscious. MW will then step up to attack Anakin. MW will tell Anakin that he should have stayed with the Jedi Order and obeyed his master. He will then say to Anakin that he should have listened to Obi-Wan's guidance. Anakin will then say I need no guidance. Then Plo Koon and Kit Fisto fight against Anakin along with Windu. Anakin is holding his own against the 3 Jedi. Obi-Wan starts to come to his senses. EP and DT say to Anakin he must stop fighting the Jedi. EP will then say to DT I have no use for you. You are weak compared to Anakin. He will then tell Anakin who has used a Sith force push on all three Jedi, who are dazed on the ground, to kill DT and take his place at EP's side. He fights DT and this time proves to be a more formidable opponent. He eventually will disarm DT and EP will say now finish him and your journey toward the dark side will be complete. He then raises his ls and thrusts it through DT chest. Then he pulls it out, anger swelling within him. He then will get the approval of the Emperor and then will be told to strike down the 4 remaining Jedi. With an evil grin he looks directly at one Jedi-Mace Windu. Meanwhile Yoda is in his ship on the way to Dagobah when he senses thru the force that the remaining Jedi are in danger. He then will set a new course for courescant saying that he must save his fellow Jedi. He then will give a look that says he will also show EP who is the master. So Yoda turns around and returns to courescant. (Back to Jedi/Sith battle) Anakin lunges at Windu who blocks his attacks with ease. Plo Koon and Kit Fisto attempt to get up but then Obi-Wan says to stay down. Mace Windu fights with amazing speed and grace, blocking all of Anakin's blows. Then the Emperor will say to Anakin stop toying with him or something like it, and Anakin will attempt to disarm Mace Windu. He is unsuccessful and then the Emperor will use his force lightning on Windu. Windu will be knocked backwards with his light saber still in hand. With the force lightning still coming out of the Emperor's hands, Anakin moves toward Windu and raises his light saber. The Emperor's force lightning will stop and he will tell Anakin, kill him. Right before Anakin lowers his light saber, Windu will throw his saber at Anakin's head, cutting his face badly. Anakin then stabs Mace Windu and to put it nicely makes sure he got him. Obi-Wan will scream NOOOO!!! EP will just laugh and then Anakin will kill Kit Fisto and Plo Koon with ease. EP will say you are the most powerful Jedi now Anakin. Obi-Wan will get up and run. He runs until he reaches a giant lava pit with a bridge going across. Anakin begins to run him down when all of a sudden the Jedi master of all Jedi masters appears. Yeah, its time for Yoda to kick some butt. Anakin will raise his light saber and then EP will say, Anakin, go after Obi-Wan. I will handle this. Anakin then leaves and goes to fight Obi-Wan. Then Yoda speaks. Emperor Palpatine. So it was you all along who was controlling the war. From both sides control it you did. Darth Sidious you must be. Also you must have been Sifo-Dyas, a Jedi fake who agaist the council you went deleted Kamino from the library you did. Order of the clone army your doing, hmmm? EP will then say in response that he is the Dark Lord of the Sith, the Sith master. He will admit to using the name Sifo-Dyas to order the clones. He will reveal his master plan of destroying all the Jedi and to rid the galaxy of them altogether. Yoda will then say that EP will not win for the Jedi are not completely gone out of the universe. Yoda will say that there are Jedi that not even you will be able to defeat EP. EP will wonder what Yoda is talking about and will say that all the Jedi are gone except for Obi-Wan and Yoda. He will say that Anakin is now a Sith and has given him the name of Darth Vader. He will show Yoda the Darth Vader suit to put Anakin in. Yoda will just look at it like whoopee big deal. EP will then say you will not escape Yoda. The dark side of the force is too strong for you. Yoda will then say much to learn you have EP. The light side is always stronger. Then EP will, yes, reveal that he has a light saber. He will have a double bladed light saber. Yoda will then ignite his and the battle of the century has just begun. Meanwhile, Anakin and Obi-Wan begin to fight over the molten lava pit. Obi-Wan tries to explain what happened to Padme, but Anakin just keeps saying it's all your fault. Obi Wan will fall off the edge but just catch it with his hand. Anakin will look over the edge and point his saber at Obi-Wan. Then Obi Wan will use the force to jump very high and will do a couple flips in the air and land behind Anakin. He then will cut Anakin's arms and legs off and kick him in to the lava pit. Anakin falls in but Obi-Wan doesn't realize that he landed on a giant rock underneath the bridge. Anakin is helpless and is just left there by Obi-Wan. Obi-Wan rushes back to where EP was and sees Yoda there. He can't believe Yoda is fighting. Yoda is way, way too fast for EP. Yoda cuts EP's lights saber in half. EP then fights with 2 lightsabers. Yoda then disarms him of one of the light sabers and EP is horrified. He then shoots force lightning out of the hand, which the light saber he just lost was and uses his other hand to fight with his light saber. EP will then begin to hurl objects at Yoda. Yoda moves them out of harms way with out even closing his eyes. He strikes the Emperor's light saber and disarms the Emperor. The Emperor then shoots his highest intensity of Force lightning at Yoda. Yoda throws his light saber into the air and suspends it with the Force. He then catches the Force lightning with both hands and shoots it back at the Emperor. The Emperor is hit by it knocking him to the ground. Then Yoda will say now Palpatine, what think you of the light side of the force? Stronger eh? My ally is the Force. A light saber I do not need. And with that the Emperor is left there in shock. Obi-Wan runs to Yoda and says what happened in his battle. Yoda will then say that Anakin is not dead. More powerful will he become. A suit by the Emperor made, save him it will. Go we must to Dagobah. Come, come. Then Yoda goes to the molten lava pit and tosses his light saber in. He then says, no more will I need this. To exile I must go. You also Obi-Wan. Skywalker's son do you have? Obi-Wan will say that he has Luke and Yoda will tell Obi-Wan to go to Tatooine. Obi-Wan will receive orders from Yoda to give the boy to an Owen Lars, stepbrother of Anakin. He will then be told by Yoda that he must watch the boy grow. Yoda will then say Skywalker's offspring our last hope to restore peace. Gone are the ways of the Jedi. Return they must help us. Yoda and Obi-Wan will then get into Yoda's ship and fly off to Dagobah. Sometime after the last two Jedi leave, EP finds Anakin and puts him into the Darth Vader suit. He gives him robotic legs and arms and a special life support breathing system to keep him alive. When Anakin comes to, EP tells him that his new name is Darth Vader, Dark Lord of the Sith. Anakin, now Darth Vader, will then construct a new light saber similar to his old one. Then EP will say that everything has gone according to plan. He never tells Vader that Yoda kicked his butt. Vader will ask if Yoda was killed and EP will tell him that the Jedi Order is extinct. This, from Vader's POV, tells him Yoda is gone. Vader will then say that Obi-Wan is still alive. The Emperor will then say that he will be dead soon. I must go visit the Death Star.  
  
Cut to Dagobah  
  
Yoda and Obi-Wan land on Dagobah and Obi-Wan will ask Yoda why he chose Dagobah. Yoda will say that the dark side of the Force is strong on this planet his will shroud his presence. Yoda will then tell Obi-Wan that he must lose the name Obi-Wan Kenobi. Obi-Wan decides to rename himself, Old Ben Kenobi. He helps Yoda build his hut and then leaves and goes to Tatooine. He drops Luke off at the Lars and then goes off to build a hut beyond Jundland Wastes.  
  
Cut to Senate  
  
EP has now told the Senate that the Clone War has ended as has the days of the Republic. He will then say that all the Jedi have been defeated and he has created a new police force-Stormtroopers. He says that they will never run out of them and they will keep the peace. He then will announce that Democracy in the Senate has been extinguished and the new Government is a Dictatorship. There are murmurs among the Senate and the Bail Organa will speak up. He will say that the Rebellion will not stand for this and that Democracy will one day return to the Senate and the days of the Republic will return also. EP will say that there is no Republic now and renames it the Empire. Then Bail Organa is silent and moves back into his seat in the Senate. EP will then say that he is the ultimate authority now and that everyone will obey the new law. He says he will have his storm troopers in every corner of the galaxy. Then he dismisses the Senate.  
  
Cut to Dagobah  
  
Yoda is sitting in his hut poking his cane at the ground. He then says they are our last hope. Rests in their hands the galaxy does. Nothing more can I do. Wait I must. Train them I will; the boy especially. The ways of the Force he must learn. Then Mace Windu's ghost visits Yoda. Mace Windu says that Anakin was not the chosen one. Yoda agrees. Mace says that Luke must be trained as a Jedi. If the Emperor were to discover him, then all hope would be lost. Then Mace leaves Yoda. Yoda then says Return the Jedi will. Then we see a brand new clone trooper, the storm trooper, and watching from above are EP, and Vader. We hear the Imerial March being played and then the music fades in and the credits roll. 


End file.
